Love Will Find Its Way To You
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: takes place a couple of days after the season six finale. Reba reflects over what Van said about her being all alone. Reba/Brock moments. Reba's POV. Oneshot.


**A.N. Okay this is a little oneshot I hope y'all like it!**

_"Everything has gone so wrong," thought Reba, "I mean Brock left, Cheyenne is pregnant, Barbara Jean is pregnant. What's next is Kyra going to be pregnant? Ha, yeah right!" _

Those were the things going through my mind six years ago. Wow, was it really six years ago? Time has just flown by, but everything has worked out! I mean Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth are happy, and Cheyenne is expecting another baby, a boy, my second grandchild. Brock and Barbara Jeanhave worked through all their problems, and are finally completely content with their lives and each other. Henry, the little boy that officially ended my marriage to Brock, I mean officially made me realize that it was over, and I would never hold my husband in my arms again, is gettin so big. Him and Elizabeth are getting so big, so fast! Kyra's band is taking off, and my little Jakie, my baby boy, is starting high school! It seems like yesterday, that he found the pregnant test in the trash can, and told us that Cheyenne was pregnant at that infamous therapy session. He was so innocent then.

As I think about the past, though, I can't help but realize that I have not truely moved on, and found someone that truwly care about, that I love. I keep dwelling over something Van said to me just the other day.

_(Flashback)_

"But Mrs. H you're all alone!"

_(end Flashback)_

I am alone. I may be a survivor, but I can't help but wish that I had someone to hold late at night. Someone to love me. You know I haven't had a ring-a-ding since Brock and I separated. Sometimes I feel like I'll never find someone else. This makes me think back to this one time my Mama talked to me about thinking that I'll never be loved. This little talk inspired me, and then I found Brock.

_(Flashback)_

_"Mama," I said when I woke up, "I wish I could just find someone. I mean Stacey's married, Leia's married, I mean even Lorri-Ann's getting married!"_

_"Reba, slow down! Don't you even think about marriage yet! You just haven't found the right guy," replied Mama._

_"I had that dream again last night, Mama, the one where I meet this man. This very very gorgeous man. We fall in love, and then end up getting married. Why won't it come true!"_

**_Another morning  
Another day in your life  
Without someone there by you  
You had a dream  
Again last night  
You wonder why the dream just wont come true_**

_"It will come true, Reba. You will meet this gorgeous man you talk about all the time. What are you going to do until it does though? Walk around with your head hung down? Maybe that's why you haven't found him yet." said Mama._

_"Mama, Of couse not. Soon I'm going to be going back to school, and maybe I'll find him." I said smiling._

_**So whatcha gonna do?  
Walk around with your head hung down  
Maybe thats the reason you've never found  
The one for you**_

_"Reba, you're just not gonna find him by walking around. You've got to let your love shine through your eyes, your smile, and you need to let somebody know how you feel. Then you'll find the man who wants to be a part of your life." Mama told me._

**_So you've got to let your love shine  
Through your eyes  
Your smile  
You've got to let somebody know how you feel inside of your heart  
You'll find  
Somebody wants to be a part of your life_**

_"Reba just tell me that you believe me, and that's what you're gonna do."_

_"Mama, I promise that I will try my hardest to "let my love shine through" as you say, but I'm not sure I know how." I stated._

_"Reba, just be yourself, and your love will shine through. And love will find its way to you." Mama said._

**_And if you just believe  
And say thats what your gonna do  
One day love will find it's way to you  
Yes, it will  
One day love will find it's way to you_**

_"So Mama, there's this party tonight at Lily's house, but I don't think I'm gonna go. I be its going to be all couple's and I'll be the only single one there."_

_"Reba, after the talk we just had you are seriously going to sit here and tell me that you are not going to a party because you don't have a man!" exclaimed Mama clearly getting frustrated._

_"Mama, I just don't know all my friends are so happy! And I'm all alone." _

_"Reba, honey, you might meet someone new. Would it be nice to be close to someone. In life chances are few, and you can't take any of them for granted."_

_"Fine, Mama, I'll go tonight. But if I am bored I am coming home. Okay?"_

_"Fine. Lorri-Ann going?" asked Mama._

_"Yeah. Why?" I answered._

_"Have her give you a ride. I'll feel better that way."_

_"I'm a big girl, Mama."_

_"I know just please." pleaded Mama._

_"Okay."_

**_Another party  
And all your friends are smiles  
Oh, you might meet someone new  
Bein' close  
Would be so nice  
In this life the chances are so few_**

_"And Reba promise," started Mama, "Don't walk around with your head hung down. Promise me that you'll try tonight to find someone you like, someone that you one day could end up loving."_

_"Okay Mama," I said._

**_So whatcha gonna do?  
Walk around with your head hung down  
Maybe thats the reason you've never found  
The one for you_**

_"Let your love shine through your eyes, your smile, and let somebody know how you fell inside. Maybe you'll find the one for you."_

_"Mama, this getting a little repetitive."_

_"I'm just making sure you fully understand what I'm saying, Reba." _

**_So you've got to let your love shine  
Through your eyes  
Your smile  
You've got to let somebody know how you feel inside of your heart  
You'll find  
Somebody wants to be a part of your life_**

_**And if you just believe  
And say thats what your gonna do  
One day love will find its way to you  
Yes it will,  
One day love will find its way to you**_

_"Mama, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who is this lonely." I said._

_"Don't you ever think that. Somewhere in the world is a lonely heart looking for someone to love, and that person just might be you. All you need to do to find him is let your love shine through, and believe that one day love will find its way to you." _

_**Dont you ever think your the only one  
Somewhere in the world there's a lonely heart  
Lookin' for someone**_

_**You've got to let your love shine through your eyes  
Your smile  
You've got to let sombody know how you feel inside  
You'll find  
Somebody wants to be a part of your life  
Your eyes  
Your smile  
You've got to let somebody know how you feel inside  
Somebody wants to be a part of your life**_

_(End Flashback)_

If I remember correctly, that party I talked to Mama about just so happened to be the party I met Brock at. I am so glad that Mama had that talk with me! If I hadn't met Brock that night who knows if I would ever meet him. If I had never met Brock, I wouldn't have my kids and their would be know Barbara Jean in my life. Before if there would be no Barbara Jean in my life that would have been the best thing that could ever happened to me, but now that I have openly admitted that she's my best friend it would be horrible. I remeber the day I met Brock very well...

_(Flashback)_

_"Okay Mama, Lorri-Ann's here. I love you, tell Daddy bye from me."_

_"Bye Reba," said Mama._

_"Hey Lorri-Ann," I said as I walked out the door, " Do ya know who all is coming to the party tonight?"_

_"Well, obviously the usuals from the parties we usually go to, and here their are going to be some new people there. I here most of the football team from the University of Texas is coming! I mean I'm taken, but you are very available," replied Lorri-Ann._

_"Oh," I said nervously. "Just what I need," I thought, "The popular kind. They'll never fall for me."_

_We arrived at the party and went our separate ways. After awhile of just talking to my friends, I saw this man. This beautiful, gorgeous, tanned man, He was tall and muscular. My dream guy._

_"Who's that," I asked Lily._

_"Oh that's the quarterback from the University of Texas. His name's Brock," answered Lily, "Are you gonna go talk to him."_

_"No, I was just wondering who he was."_

_"Oh Come On Reba! Have a little fun! Go talk to him."_

_"Fine!"_

_I walked over to Brock, still very nervous to talk to Mr. Popular. I could tell he was Mr. Popular because of the large crowd of girls surrounding him. When I finally got the nerve to go up and talk to him, he beats me to it. He quickly comes up to me and introduces himself._

_"Hey I'm Brock."_

_"I'm Reba. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Hey, you wanna dance," said Brock._

_"I'm not a very good dancer, and..." I tried to get out, but he quickly interrupted me with:_

_"Live a little," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me on the dance floor._

_We danced for a long time. Then Brock asked if he could take me out for ice cream. You know so we could talk without the loud music and the drunk people around us. It seemed as though we were the only sober ones._

_"I don't, Brock, I'm supposed to get a ride home with my friend Lorri-Ann. My Mama will worry..."_

_"C'mon Reba!" he exclaimed giving me the puppy dog eyes._

_"Okay Brock, let me just go find Lorri-Ann so I can tell her that I don't need a ride home."  
"Hey Lorri-Ann," I said as soon as I found her, "I don't need a ride home. This guy named Brock asked to take me out for ice cream. Bye Lorri-Ann."_"

_"Okay, bye Reba. Be careful," said Lorri-Ann._

_"Okay Brock, lets get going."_

_Brock leads me to his pick-up truck, and opens the door for me. I get in, and he drives to the Hastey Tastey. _**(Hastey Tastey is the name of an ice cream place in my cousin's town.)**

_"What kind of ice cream do you want, Reba" asked Brock._

_"Chocolate cone," I replied._

"One chocolate, and one vanilla cone," Brock told the Hastey Tastey employee.

_When we got our ice cream, we went over and sat on a bench. We started to have a pleasant conversation._

_"So you go to the University of Texas?" I asked him._

_"Yup. How 'bout you?" he replied._

_"I'm going to be a freshman there. What year are you?"_

_"Going to be a junior."_

_"Oh so your twenty years-old?"_

_"Yeah. And your eighteen, Reba?"_

_"Yes. So Brock, are we considering tonight a date?" I asked flirtatiously._

_"That depends. Are you going to let me kiss you?"_

_"Maybe." I replied leaning in for a kiss.  
_

_Brock meets me halfway there and our lips lock in a passionate kiss. We both feel wildfire go through their bodies. When we break a part all I can say is:_

"Wow."

_"Yeah," said Brock, "Let's go."_

_"Go where?"_

_"Let's go to the park, and look at the stars."_

_"Okay."_

_We jump in his truck, and he drives us to the park. He gets the blankets that he has in his car and lays one on the ground for us to lay on. The other is to put on top of us because it is quite chilly. We lay out under the stars until we both fall asleep._

_"Oh no Brock! We fell asleep! We fell asleep! Mama is gonna kill me! Daddy is gonna kill you! We gotta go!" I shouted getting really excited._

_"Calm down, Reba," said Brock as he picked up the blankets off the ground, "Let's go."_

_We get in the truck and Brock quickly drives me home. Before I get out of the car I give him a kiss to remember, my name, and phone number._

_"I'll call you tomorrow, Reba," said Brock giving me a light peck on the lips, "Bye."_

_"Bye Brock," I said as I got out of his truck and quickly ran inside the house._

_As soon as I got inside I heard both my Mama and Daddy say:_

_"Where have you been!"_

_"Its three in the morning. I called Lorri-Ann. She said that you told her that you didn't need a ride because you met a boy and he was taking you out for ice cream! She said you left the party at 10:30!" screamed Mama._

_"I'm sorry Mama! I really am! We went for ice cream, and then we went to the park, and laid out on a blanket looking at the stars. We fell asleep! I'm so sorry Mama, Daddy." I said, "I really like him though. I did what you said Mama. I believed, I let my love shine through my eyes and my smile! I think may have found its way to me!"_

_"That's great honey," said Mama._

_(End Flashback)_

That night was probably the most important night of my life. Meeting Brock, was important in my life. Without him I would not be the woman I am today. I love him as the father of my children, the three most perfect children in the whole wide world. Now I may even thank him for the pain he caused me by bringing Barbara Jean into the picture. I have a new best friend, and I learned that I could make it through everything because I lived through my worst nightmare. I watched my world crumble, and my family get torn apart. But we managed to patch ourselves up and become the most loving, wonderful, dysfunctional family in Texas. I love them and I love my self. Maybe I will just find another man to love. Only time will tell what my future will hold.

**A.N. Aww isn't that sweet. but I hope you guys liked it! I just wanted to try something different by writing in Reba's POV. This is the longest thing I have ever written in one chapter!**


End file.
